The Companion and The Doctor
by RedemptionNo.XIII
Summary: The Doctor has found Tiffany a new companion. He met her when She was 13 years old. He promised to be back. She waited 4 years and Now is in high school. She waited awhile. One day he comes to find her in school. During those 4 years they visited rarely, but She fell in love with him during the visits. She is now 17 and is a senior almost a graduate. Will she stay or go with him?


Ok guys so This is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction it involves The 10th Doctor, Me My sisters and my family. So this involves a lot of back story which I will write in the mean time for this, only because I want you to know the whole back story on why I love the doctor and a bit more info. I bet you think this is a ordinary fanfiction only the that the Doctor will have adventures with me. He will not only fall in love with me. but other hidden surprises I know some of you may not like it but this was based off a dream I had recently. If you don't like it leave! If you do please leave a review because I will make more than one chapter.

* * *

I was at school being a kid doing my homework when he came into class.

He said "I need to see Tiffany please."

Of course I got up and followed him. I walked outside the classroom beside him.

I asked him "Doctor?"

He replied "Hi"

I blushed silently I spoke "Where have you been?"

He said "Well, I've been fighting alien races do you want to go to my T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

Of course I did. I grabbed his hand as we ran out. I blushed deeper. I've only sen the T.A.R.D.I.S. Him an I have know each other for awhile now, I bet it was after Rose was gone...

I asked when we got there "Could we go to the past to the day before My grandfather died?"

He said "year? and month?"

I said "february 17th or presidents day… 2013."

He said "you've seen me before where?"

I replied "In a show called Doctor who."

He said "hang on.."

I held on the chair and he held onto the chair next to it staring me into the eyes. I blushed. We arrived quickly after all it wasn't very long ago.

I said "where are we?"

He said "outside your grandfathers house Tiffany."

I said "Is everyone gone?" He pulled me inside the house. My grandma asleep. I walked in the room.

I said "hey grandpa…"

He smiled and said "Hi Tiffany…"

I was in tears. I held his hand and talked to him for awhile it was 12 am.

I said "doctor Will this change anything in the future?" He shook his head. I held his hand as he slept. I felt his hand loosen and go limp. I cried quietly.

He said "it's time to leave..." I jumped into the arms of the Doctor. He held me closely. I

said "it's okay."

The doctor pulled me away from his room and took me inside the TARDIS. I cried in the TARDIS. I held onto him.

He said "it's okay… Shhh I know."

He started to leave the place in the TARDIS. I stopped crying. We went on so many adventures I don't remember them all. I got back to school during present time. I smiled I seemed in love but not at the same time. Boy I'm a weird person.

I said "Doctor I'm-" I was cut off by a gentle kiss. I Blushed.

I said "Doctor but I thought Rose-" He shushed me quietly.

He said "You remind me of Rose but prettier and Smarter. You did as you were told I like that… Maybe better than Rose."

I went inside the building as a bunch of whovians came to the Doctor and Me. He kissed me gently.

Everyone said "Dang it…" I smiled. Although there was 2 girls who remained. It was My sisters, Michelle and Riley.

Riley said random gibberish in her own language then said "ugh! I had Dibs!"

My sister Michelle speechless.

I said "He likes me and I like him…"

Riley said "you've been gone for 4 days… You're lucky the parents are gone for the week…"

I sighed.

The Doctor said "More knowledgeable people about me."

I said "they're called Whovians." I held his hand.

I said "talk with my sisters for bit I need to go talk to my teachers."

He stayed with them and I went to west commons and got food. I ate outside. I got all my work. Numbers soon became letters. I finished them In no time at all. I saw someone I missed. I loked at them gently then said "Oh my gosh!" I held them before they disappeared before my eyes. I ran into the Doctor again. There was something strange here. I quickly ran with the doctor a room full of people.. He saw gas

He said "It wont affect you and me but there's something coming."

He smiled softly. I needed to lay down. He laid down with me in his arms. I saw these kids walking on their feet and hands, with their heads craned or looking an unnatural way. They scanned people. I held the Doctor's hand. I was afraid, Very afraid. This would be my first experience with The Doctor.

I whispered "I love you"

He held my hand as we both closed our eyes. There bodies so unnatural. I could hear it in their steps. I held his hand tightly. He lay with me. His beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful body. I've been with him for so long. I've been with him before


End file.
